


En calidad de "rivales"

by xJustMeowx



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Besos en el baño, Besos en la ducha, Breve smut, M/M, Muchos besos, relacion secreta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx
Summary: —Si tanto asco te da la idea de mi saliva en tu boca, entonces déjame decirte que te estás perdiendo de los mejores besos del mundo. De mis besos —a Sakusa le pulsó el ceño. Debajo de la mesa, le dio un pellizco al muslo de Atsumu, quien entró en razón y procedió a arreglar su error—: Solo bromeaba, dios. Ni que quisiera besarte. Qué asco.Eso debía bastar.Sakusa suspiró y continuó comiendo.Día 4: Secretly Dating - SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Relationships: Mención: BokuAka, Mención: KageHina, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200893
Kudos: 8





	En calidad de "rivales"

—Tsumu, hora de levantarse —susurró una voz en su oído.

—Cinco minutos más —pidió Atsumu, haciéndose bolita, y cerró sus dedos en el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Pudo sentir las vibraciones de aquel pecho cuando Sakusa rio en respuesta.

—Se hace tarde —Atsumu suspiró cuando esos cálidos labios besaron su nuca—. Tenemos que tomar una ducha e ir a desayunar con los demás antes del entrenamiento.

—No me convence —dijo Atsumu apretando sus párpados, aún sin querer abrir los ojos. 

Ignoraba cuál sería la hora, pero incluso si el entrenamiento ya hubiera empezado, no tenía deseos de levantarse de esa cama. El clima se prestaba para que continuara descansando, y qué mejor que arropado de esa manera.

—Una ducha juntos, ¿qué te parece? Te enjuagaré el cabello —propuso Sakusa, con sus labios pegados en la nuca de Atsumu y su brazo aún cobijándolo. No hubo respuesta—. Y el cuerpo también —silencio—. Y nos besaremos.

—¿Mucho? —dijo Atsumu, abriendo un ojo y girando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sí.

—¿Y podrías metérm…?

—Sí, también eso —le interrumpió Sakusa dándole una mordida en la piel de su nuca entre risas. 

Era todo lo que Atsumu quería escuchar. Ya volvería a su sesión de sueño en la noche. Por supuesto que no le diría que no a una propuesta de esa naturaleza.

Abrió sus dos ojos y se levantó, tomando unos segundos para estabilizarse cuando la habitación le dio vueltas por la velocidad de sus acciones. Procedió luego a quitarse la camiseta y las prendas inferiores, ingresando a la ducha. Sakusa lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo para retenerlo; de lo contrario, Atsumu saldría huyendo en cuanto se abriera el grifo.

El agua fría hizo contacto con sus cuerpos; en coro soltaron un gruñido y sus cuerpos se estremecieron. ¿Por qué no había bañeras ni agua caliente? Un baño de espuma sería un mejor incentivo para levantarse por las mañanas.

Al menos Atsumu recibió alguna especie de recompensa: Sakusa se acercó hasta él, le sostuvo la cintura con las manos y repartió besos en su cuello, mientras las manos de Atsumu delinearon cada músculo contraído en esa ancha espalda. No pasó mucho cuando sus cuerpos se aclimataron a la temperatura del agua. 

Sakusa cumplió su palabra y lo hizo girarse para echarle champú en el cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con tanto ahínco que Atsumu cerró sus ojos; casi se quedó dormido.

Cuando fue momento de enjabonarse el cuerpo, Atsumu volteó y entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de Sakusa para atraerlo hacia sí. Sus pechos colisionaron, la espalda de Atsumu impactando contra la pared; recordó complacido las muchas escenas que ambos protagonizaron de igual forma en la ducha desde hacía nueve meses, escenas que concluían de la manera más satisfactoria posible.

Para asegurar lo que estaba por recibir —esto era: un duro contra el muro—, Atsumu ancló su pierna derecha por la cintura de Sakusa, dejando que los miembros de ambos hicieran contacto directo.

—No hay tiempo, Tsumu —dijo Sakusa. Sus dedos se cerraron en la piel del muslo de Atsumu, reteniéndolo y no dejando que comenzara a frotarse contra él—. Solo lo dije para hacerte levantar el trasero de la cama.

Atsumu frunció el ceño. 

La noche anterior habían estado muy cansados para tener sexo y aunque aún ambos seguían un poco adormilados y con los músculos resentidos, Atsumu bien sabía que si no aprovechaban esa mañana, se quedarían sin oportunidad de tener sexo hasta que acabara las olimpiadas. Estaban a nada de llegar a las semifinales y tendrían que mantenerse en su mejor forma. 

Sí, serían tres días a lo mucho sin poder exigir a sus cuerpos tener esa clase de actividad sexual, pero tres días sin sexo para dos personas que no podían tener las manos alejadas del otro era mucho pedir.

—Rapidito —suplicó Atsumu, ondulando su pelvis para que sus partes bajas se rozaran. Ambos gruñeron y las manos en su cintura se cerraron más en su piel—. Rapidito, ¿si?

—Tomará tiempo prepararte —razonó Sakusa. Atsumu arrugó sus labios. ¿No había otras opciones? Por suerte, Sakusa continuó—: No te la meteré, pero… —una de sus manos fue en dirección sur hasta tomar ambas erecciones y comenzó a bombearlas. Atsumu se mordió el labio inferior, encendiéndose con la vista—. Podemos hacer esto. ¿Está bien?

Sí, sí, sí.

Mientras Sakusa se encargaba de bombear, pasando su pulgar por los glandes de ambos, Atsumu unió sus bocas, guio el beso, tragándose los gemidos cuando ambos se derramaron entre los dedos de Sakusa y sus abdómenes. Sellaron el momento con un besito antes de enjuagarse.

Treinta minutos les duró la gracia, por lo que tuvieron que correr a vestirse para ir a desayunar antes de que los demás deportistas llenaran la cafetería.

Antes de salir de su habitación, se sonrieron, unieron sus labios en un beso y se compartieron un mudo “te amo”.

—¡Omi-san! ¡Atsumu-san! ¡Por aquí! —dijo Hinata al final del pasillo apenas los vieron.

—¡Vayamos a desayunar! —dijo Bokuto, justo a su lado.

Esos dos eran compañeros de habitación, por ello, era usual verlos juntos desde temprano. Compartían el mismo carisma, el mismo entusiasmo, y eran personas mañaneras; qué bueno que dormían en la última habitación del pasillo, lejos de Atsumu y Sakusa, o tendrían a esos dos tocándoles la puerta en plena madrugada.

Pobres Aran y Suna, que dormían al lado de ese par.

Atsumu y Sakusa se miraron por un segundo; en una especie de señal mutua, asintieron suavemente. Atsumu fue el primero en emprender el paso y acercarse a ese dúo.

—¡Andando! ¡Muero de hambre! —dijo Atsumu.

—¡Yo también! ¡Estoy más que listo para arrasar con todo el lugar! —dijo Bokuto.

—Dejen de ser tan ruidosos —se quejó Sakusa, caminando detrás de ellos con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Eres un robot o qué, Omi-kun? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

—Sí, pero no hay necesidad de gritarlo. Ahora cierra la boca, Miya —dijo Sakusa.

Oblígame. A besos. O con lo que quieras, pensó Atsumu.

Salieron del edificio en el que estaban ubicadas sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la cafetería de la villa deportiva. Al ingresar, lograron identificar a los chicos de Miyagi —Ushijima y Kageyama— en una mesa cercana, desayunando. Los demás aún debían estar en sus habitaciones. 

Atsumu y compañía no se sentaron con ellos; en cambio, buscaron alguna otra mesa disponible. La dinámica siempre era así: aunque hubiera rostros conocidos para Atsumu y Sakusa, como lo eran Aran, Suna y Komori, ellos solían pasarla con Bokuto y Hinata. Habían estado en el mismo equipo por un buen tiempo, así que ya se habían acostumbrado a siempre estar juntos los cuatro.

Se sentaron con sus respectivas bandejas y comenzaron a comer.

—No puedo creer que estemos tan cerca de la final —dijo Hinata.

—Créelo. Japón es de lo mejorcito que hay por aquí, Shouyou-kun —dijo Atsumu antes de darle una mordida a su onigiri.

Estos onigiris eran bajos en grasa y estaban rellenos de vegetales, así que podían comerlos sin problema. Iwaizumi les recomendó que podían comer hasta tres porciones. Atsumu extrañaba los onigiris de su hermano, pero estos eran suficientes, aunque tres estaba lejos de ser una porción que lo saciara.

—Más vale que tengas un buen desempeño en el entrenamiento de hoy, Miya —interrumpió Sakusa—, o yo mismo le sugeriré al entrenador que elija a Kageyama para este partido.

Atsumu soltó una carcajada. 

—Andamos de amenazas tan temprano, ¿eh, Omi-kun?

—Aunque, pensándolo bien, incluso si tienes un buen desempeño, lo haré de todas formas. Hinata estará feliz de que su novio coloque para él —Sakusa fijó su mirada en el susodicho. “¿Eh?” dijo Hinata, ajeno a la conversación, con su boca llena de cereal. Bokuto solo rio, también con la boca llena.

Si fuera otro momento, otra locación, o si estuvieran solos, Atsumu le cerraría la boca a Sakusa con un buen y rico besito, y le diría algo como “atrévete a hacer eso y te dejaré sin sexo todo un mes, ¿te parece?”. Sin embargo, estaban frente al público, así que debían mantenerse en su convivencia de buenos rivales.

Aun así, no se le pasó por alto cómo la comisura de los labios de Sakusa se elevó. Le estaba pareciendo divertido todo ese teatro al muy maldito.

—Es por esa actitud que mi rematador favorito es Bokkun. Si no estuviera saliendo con Akaashi-kun, definitivamente seríamos pareja, ¿verdad, Bokkun? —Atsumu le guiñó el ojo al susodicho, quien entró en pánico y negó con la cabeza, como si el simple hecho de contestar esa pregunta significara serle infiel a su Akaashi.

Sakusa bufó. Atsumu rio. De hecho, era divertido discutir de esa manera. Ya detrás de escenas, acompañarían esas “amenazas” con muchos besos y, en un nivel más elevado, con embestidas y gemidos. Atsumu arrugó la nariz y se concentró en comer; no era bueno tener esa imagen mental en ese preciso instante.

Sakusa se levantó a servirse algo más, pero regresó al minuto con su bandeja igual de vacía. Atsumu no tardó en identificar qué sucedía: había querido servirse más onigiris, pero ya se habían acabado. Ni modo.

—Aquí tienes —Atsumu colocó el último de sus preciados onigiris en el plato de Sakusa. Solo había alcanzado a comer dos—. Buen provecho, Omi-kun —sonrió.

—Oh. Gracias, Tsumu —Sakusa elevó su cabeza y lo miró; sus ojos parecían haber adquirido forma de corazones. Estuvo a punto de cortar la distancia, y Atsumu estuvo a punto de corresponderle, pero la realidad les pegó en cuanto vieron por el rabillo de sus ojos las figuras de Bokuto y Hinata. Atsumu abrió los ojos. Sakusa abrió los ojos. Habían estado a centímetros de besarse—. Más te vale que no le hayas escupido saliva para gastarme una broma.

Asunto arreglado.

—¿Me crees capaz de algo así? —dijo Atsumu, arqueando una ceja, asegurándose de retroceder su cuerpo. Sakusa hizo lo mismo.

—Sí.

—Si tanto asco te da la idea de mi saliva en tu boca, entonces déjame decirte que te estás perdiendo de los mejores besos del mundo. De mis besos —a Sakusa le pulsó el ceño. Debajo de la mesa, le dio un pellizco al muslo de Atsumu, quien entró en razón y procedió a arreglar su error—: Solo bromeaba, dios. Ni que quisiera besarte. Qué asco.

Eso debía bastar.

Sakusa suspiró y continuó comiendo.

Cuando Atsumu volteó a ver a sus compañeros, se encontró con dos sonrisas, un tanto contenidas.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —inquirió Atsumu.

—¡Nada, nada! —dijo Hinata.

—¡Ustedes sigan discutiendo con confianza! —dijo Bokuto.

Atsumu decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia.

Después de desayunar, su siguiente parada fue el gimnasio que habían reservado a un par de cuadras del estadio en el que jugarían. Sería una mañana bastante ocupada, pero no solo eso les deparaba el día; el simple pensamiento hizo que el cuerpo de Atsumu se le estremeciera, porque eso significaba que estaría horas de horas sin poder ser tocado por Sakusa en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla podrían darse. Debían seguir en sus papeles de rivales.

Entre el entrenamiento que les ocuparía toda la mañana, la tarde que tendrían que estar presentes en el estadio para ver los demás partidos y luego, en la noche que tenían su partido contra República Dominicana, gastarían todas sus energías. Lo único que podrían hacer al regresar a su habitación sería darse besos perezosos para compensar los que no pudieron darse durante todo el día hasta quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Apenas el entrenador les dio luz verde para que fueran a almorzar, Atsumu fue el primero en salir de allí, yendo a encerrarse en el baño. Le escribió a Sakusa enseguida, indicándole en dónde estaba, quien no tardó en acudir a su llamado.

Cuando estuvieron en la misma caseta, Atsumu atrajo a Sakusa hacia sí y unió sus labios en un beso profundo. Las manos de Sakusa recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo con la misma necesidad. Mucho mejor.

—Esto será una tortura, Omi —susurró Atsumu entre besos chasqueantes.

—Lo sé, Tsumu —dijo Sakusa, bajando de pronto los besos hasta la barbilla y luego, al cuello; Atsumu obligándolo a regresar a sus labios para que no hubiera riesgo de que le dejara algún chupetón allí.

Continuaron besándose hasta que el celular de Atsumu comenzó a sonar. Era Bokuto, preguntándole en dónde estaba, si había visto a Sakusa y si querían ir a comer con él y Hinata. Decidieron ir. No querían levantar sospechas por andar desaparecidos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Comieron juntos, esta vez sin incidentes: Bokuto estaba distraído en una llamada con Akaashi, Hinata discutía con Kageyama, quien se les había unido a último minuto, y Sakusa renegaba al estar recibiendo varios mensajes de Komori, quien le presumía el buen restaurante al que Suna lo había llevado; Suna hacía lo mismo con Atsumu.

Al término del almuerzo, fueron al estadio en el que jugarían esa noche. Se desarrollaron dos partidos durante la tarde, hasta que les tocó su turno de enfrentarse contra República Dominicana.

El partido duró dos horas y el entrenador no hizo muchos cambios, Atsumu pudiendo jugar como colocador durante todo el partido. Sabía que eso era porque querían reservar a Kageyama para un potencial partido de semifinales contra Argentina, pero aun así, Atsumu no se sentía ofendido por ello. Lo estaba disfrutando. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de jugar en la misma combinación con Sakusa. 

De esa manera, Atsumu elevó el balón y Sakusa remató, obteniendo Japón la victoria.

El público explotó en aplausos y los que se mantuvieron en las bancas corrieron a abrazar a los que estaban en la cancha. Atsumu recibió una palmadita en la cabeza por parte de Iwaizumi, un “buen trabajo, Miya” por parte de Ushijima, chocó los cinco con Hinata, Bokuto y Komori, quienes habían jugado con él durante todo el partido. Le sacó la lengua a Suna cuando este se negó a abrazarlo. Y luego, le tocó estar frente a Sakusa, quien estaba igual de sonriente que él. 

¡Japón pasaría a las semifinales!

—Omi, lo hicimos —dijo Atsumu, entre tantas risitas, que temió por un segundo que un ruidito vergonzoso se le escapara de la garganta por tanta felicidad.

—Sí, Tsumu, lo hicimos —dijo Sakusa. Esos ojos en forma de corazón volvieron.

No se pudieron contener más.

Atsumu acunó el rostro de Sakusa mientras los brazos contrarios se enlazaron en su cintura y lo atrajeron hacia su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron, disfrutando su victoria, sin importar lo sudorosos que estaban sus cuerpos. Un beso exquisito.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eran pareja! —dijo Bokuto.

Ambos se tensaron en ese momento.

Oh, oh.

Bokuto y Hinata saltaban de la emoción, Suna y Komori filmaban el momento, Iwaizumi se acariciaba el entrecejo y Aran buscaba dónde esconderse. Los demás eran ajenos a la situación. La cámara general los enfocó; estaban siendo transmitidos en las pantallas que habían repartidas en todo el estadio.

No solo se habían expuesto ante sus compañeros, sino ante el mundo. 

Oh, bueno. Podría ser peor.

—Al menos no tendremos que seguirlo ocultando —bromeó Atsumu.

Sakusa sonrió, en rendición.

—Cierto.


End file.
